The long range goal of this project is to use freeze fracture techniques and electron microscopy to study the structure of myelin and cell membranes in CNS tissue and in subcellular fractions. Current experiments include examination of optic nerves from the mouse mutant, Jimpy, and the study of CNS myelin fractions prepared from Xenopus brain and spinal cords.